His Unexpected Angel
by Mizzel
Summary: Vegeta has agreed to a deal with his son from the future, Trunks, to share a place with him, his wife Lilly, and her friend Tera. A strange bond grows between them. Will Vegeta let Tera into his life, or let his pride rule over him?
1. First Sight

~*~Disclaimer!~*~ *I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other fictional characters that appear in this story. This story is out of my own imagination, and I just wuvvles the Veggie head! Lol ok ignore that last part!*  
  
Heya, this is a story I started working on with my friend Emily a while ago. We got some main ideas and part of an outline, but these first few chapters I have written by myself (which is why Lilly and Trunks don't seem to be centered on as they do later on through the story). The character Lilly Organa is a character COMPLETELY to my friend Emily, not at all made by me, Tera on the other hand is my own creation. Please read and give feedback. Enjoy! ^^  
  
***Chapter 1: First Sight*** Vegeta walked along with them, wearing normal everyday clothes instead of his usual training attire, with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe what he had become- one day he was an excellent warrior, one of the (if not) top, and now here he was walking along with his son Trunks (from the future) and Trunks' idiot wife the Goddess of Life, Lilly Organa. How did I get so pathetic? Vegeta thought to himself. He shrugged it off and let other things rule his thoughts.  
  
As he kicked a rock, he thought of the mistake he made with Bulma- why the hell did he have to, out of all the women, knock HER up? That was a definite mistake; he knew that from the moment he even got anywhere close to her. Well, both of them didn't feel for each other like most normal couples would- Vegeta vowed never to see her sorry face again. Hell, Vegeta wasn't the kind of guy who goes for relationships anyway- I guess that was mostly influenced by the way he was raised by Frieza. Vegeta kept his head down as he walked, deep in thought.  
  
"Something wrong dad?" the future Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta with some concern in his eyes.  
  
"Just thinking," Vegeta mutered.  
  
"What could you possibly be thinking about?" Lilly asked, with her snobbish attitude (Vegeta and her never got along much). "Fighting?"  
  
"That's not the only thing a man thinks about," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right," Lilly said, "they also think about guns, cars, sex- "  
  
Lilly went onward with her list as Trunks and Vegeta gave each other similar looks.  
  
"Now tell me why you didn't go back into the future and take her with you again?" Vegeta asked Trunks, Lilly still raving in the background.  
  
"I still sense something evil lurking around here." Trunks replied.  
  
". damn there was something else," Lilly said, still thinking of the list of things guys think about. "Sports! Yeah that's it!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled and thought "I sure can't wait til she goes back to her own time". He noticed after all of that talking, they had finally reached their destination; it was some, from the looks of it, a business building of some importance.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Vegeta asked, eyeing the place over.  
  
"This is where my friend Tera works!" Lilly said, running up to the doors.  
  
Great. a friend of hers. Lovely.  
  
"Wait. don't tell me she's the one who's going to share the house with us." muttered Vegeta.  
  
"Gee, aren't you smart?" Lilly sarcastically said. "That's why we came HERE!"  
  
My son from the future, a goddess of life who seems to be PMSing all of the time, and some other woman I don't who is probably as bad if not worse than Lilly.  
  
Wouldn't you believe it, it's just my luck?  
  
"Is she as bitchy as you are?" Vegeta asked, stopping in front of the doors and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Only if you piss her off," Lilly replied, opening the doors.  
  
Vegeta walked in after Trunks did and slammed the door in Lilly's face. As she started cursing and swearing at him, he thought over his situation; why oh why did he have to agree to do this with them?  
  
"You know how rude and inconsiderate that was?!" Lilly screamed in Vegeta's ear as they walked down the hall, people turning from their offices and staring at them strangely.  
  
"Who ever said I was polite and considerate?" Vegeta backfired.  
  
"If we were alone I'll blow you up."  
  
"Uhh Lilly," Trunks interrupted, "you're the Goddess of Life, you aren't suppose to be killing people; you are suppose to be saving them."  
  
"If your father wasn't such a bastard I wouldn't even be thinking about killing him!" Lilly screamed at Trunks.  
  
Embarrassed, Trunks looked around and noticed many people were popping their heads out from the door frames of their offices and staring at them awkwardly.  
  
"Lilly, could you please tone it down just a little-"  
  
"Tone it down!?!?" she screamed at him. "You want me to tone it down?!"  
  
"Whoa I thought you were pissed at Vegeta."  
  
During their argument, Vegeta stood there and chuckled; this marriage won't last long at the rate this is going.  
  
"Lilly?" a woman's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
All three of them turned and looked over at a woman who stood ahead of them; she had golden blonde hair and amazing light blue eyes, dressed up in a skirt and regular office top. In her arms, she also carried what looked like a folder that was full with papers.  
  
"Tera!" Lilly said as she walked towards her.  
  
Vegeta eyed the woman over several times; he had a strange feeling about this one, and he didn't like it one bit. He did find her quite attractive, and he had no clue why he was even thinking about this!  
  
"Hey Trunks," Tera said, nodding to Trunks.  
  
Tera's attention was then brought to Vegeta.  
  
"I don't believe I've met him before," she said.  
  
"Oh don't mind him," Lilly said, pushing Vegeta aside.  
  
Vegeta pushed her back and sent her flying into the wall.  
  
"Ouch hey." Lilly mumbled.  
  
"He is as strong as he looks," Tera commented.  
  
Trying to wit me with charm, ha, thought Vegeta.  
  
Lilly got up and brushed the dust off of herself.  
  
"What's your name?" Tera asked Vegeta, feeling herself a bit curious about him.  
  
"His name is Mud," Lilly told her.  
  
Vegeta flung his hand and Lilly flew into the wall again.  
  
"Very funny," Vegeta muttered, "my sides are busting." He turned to Tera. "Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
"Oh yes," Tera said, watching Lilly get up again, brushing the dust off of her, from the corner of her eye, "Trunks was telling me about you one time awhile ago. So where's your wife?"  
  
"I'm not married."  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
"No. I don't plan on getting married. I'm not that kind of guy, sorry."  
  
"Ohh," Tera let out a soft breath. "Well it's nice to meet you."  
  
Tera held out her hand for him to shake. Vegeta just kind of stared at it funny until finally she lowered her arm.  
  
"Okay, not really the friendly type either I presume?" Tera asked.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out," replied Vegeta.  
  
"I've dealt with your kind before," Tera said, smirking.  
  
How dare a woman smirk at me! Thought Vegeta.  
  
Lilly stood by Tera.  
  
"These are our roommates," Lilly told her. "Are you willing to take up such a dangerous task?"  
  
"Of course," Tera grinned. "I live for danger."  
  
Sounds like my type of woman, thought Vegeta as he emotionally slapped himself for such a thought. You better get used to her though, one side of him said; you're going to be living with her for a year.  
  
That was very true. and Vegeta was sure as hell convinced that he was going to be driven to insanity by these women and his son.  
  
*Sorry it's so short and it sux! But I will be working on the other chapters right away and get them posted as soon as I can! Thanx for reading so far! ;)* 


	2. One Night

***Chapter 2: One Night***  
  
Vegeta was the last one to enter. As he walked in, he closed the door behind him; the house wasn't too bad, but it wasn't exactly his choice of where he'd want to live.  
  
Trunks came out from the other room.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I checked and there are three bedrooms in this place."  
  
At least I don't have to share one with anyone, thought Vegeta.  
  
"Lilly's already got our room claimed," Trunks told Tera and Vegeta. "You can tell; she's jumping on the bed screaming MINE MINE. kinda scary."  
  
As Trunks went off into his bedroom in the back, Vegeta watched Tera walk over to the hall that was to the right of the door. She noticed there were two rooms in this hall; they were right across from each other. She turned and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be across from each other," she told him.  
  
Duh, how long did it take you to figure that out? Vegeta once again thought sarcastically.  
  
Tera walked into the room to her right. After a while, Vegeta decided to go to his room. When he stepped in, a sudden chill went down his back; the room was dark. dark. he didn't like trying to sleep in the dark, especially in a room like this. This room. it was too similar to what he had slept in all of those years of Frieza's ship. Vegeta just stood there in the door way, staring into the room with a flashback of terrible memories he wish he could have just erased. From behind him, Tera came up and tapped his shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"You ok?" Tera asked.  
  
"Do you go around and just poke people like that?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
She just jumped back a little.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "but you looked like you just kinda froze there lost in thought or something. You had the look on your face as if you were having some sort of bad memory or something."  
  
"Look, I don't need anything from you or anybody else!" Vegeta yelled at her as he walked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Tera stood there, waiting for him to come back out.  
  
"Oh come on," Tera said, talking to the door. "I know something's wrong! I can tell by the look that was on your face!"  
  
How the hell would she know what my problems are? Why the hell does she even care!? She doesn't even KNOW me!  
  
"You can't push everyone away forever!" Tera yelled at the door.  
  
"Watch me," Vegeta replied.  
  
Tera sighed and just stood their outside his door; she knew he would come out sometime sooner or later.  
  
Vegeta sat in his room; the cold chill ran sharply down his spine as he sat on the bed. Even with the lights on, it was still too dark- it still reminded him of his past. He knew then, he wasn't going to stay in here long. Finally, he decided to get up and open the door. When he walked out, Tera was right behind him.  
  
"So what's with your problem with the dark?" Tera asked him, following him to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't have a problem," he replied, taking a carton of milk out of the fridge about ready to drink out of it.  
  
Tera took it out of his hand.  
  
"That's wrong," Tera muttered, glairing at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't glare at me woman!"  
  
"I'll do what I want!"  
  
Tera slammed the carton down on the counter and walked off into the other room. Vegeta shrugged and picked up the carton and drank out of it.  
  
***  
  
A cold brutal touch across his face; a bruise was left there. He was paralyzed, still, but it wasn't from a physical damage of his nerves, it was his fear; the fear if he moved or tried to escape he'd be tortured more than he could possibly imagine. Frieza, he hated Frieza with such a passion, but he was hopeless against him now.  
  
"My poor little pet." Frieza taunted him, as he stood so close to Vegeta, ready again to hit him if needed. "Why resist? You're hopeless, pathedic. just like your father was when he handed you over to me."  
  
Vegeta was barely able to keep his angry emotions bottled. Such a beast, too powerful to kill; the only thing I can do is sit here and let him do this to me, thought Vegeta.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frieza said, glairing at his black eyes. He noticed for the first time, Vegeta was able to shield his eyes from all emotion he had. "Oh so you've finally learned how to shield off your emotions eh?"  
  
Another cold brutal blow came, this time to Vegeta's bare back. He fell forward, face down to the floor hard. Frieza's cold foot came down on his back, pressing hard into him. Vegeta gritted his teeth hard as he felt pain shoot through him; all up and down his spine and throughout the rest of his body. Carelessly, Vegeta started struggling under his foot. Frieza pulled back Vegeta's arms, causing Vegeta to scream out in pain.  
  
"Careless," Frieza mumbled, leaning closer to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta knew what was coming next, the thing he couldn't stand (of course who would?). He closed his eyes as he felt Frieza's hands at his waist.  
  
Suddenly, he sat up screaming, waking up from his dream. Sweat poured down his face as he tried catching his breath. This same nightmare had been haunting him ever since they had moved in two and a half weeks ago.  
  
Finally, after he had caught his breath he looked out of the door and across the hall, and noticed Tera was awake sitting at her desk; it looked like she was writing something. Looking over at the clock, he was it was 3a.m. Slowly, he got out of his bed and walked over to her door frame.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, leaning up against the door frame.  
  
Tera continued to work on whatever she was working.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she replied. "By the sounds of it, you sounded like you had a nightmare."  
  
"I didn't have a nightmare," Vegeta said, trying to sound strong.  
  
"It sure sounded like one," Tera commented, hard at work. "You've been like that since the very first night we were here; you've also been talking in your sleep. It's starting to worry me."  
  
"Tch," Vegeta grumbled. "Why would you care?"  
  
Tera looked up from her desk at his dark eyes.  
  
"I haven't know you for that long, and even though you are cold and uncaring, you seem like a part of family to me."  
  
"Family?!" exclaimed Vegeta, walking into the room. "You barely even know me!"  
  
"You never let me have a chance to," Tera replied, looking back down at her work.  
  
"I don't want anybody close to me! I don't need anybody close to me!"  
  
Silence filled the room as Tera continued writing. Vegeta stepped closer and looked over her shoulder at what she was writing.  
  
"What are you working on anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Ehh, just umm. part of the interview I have to do tomorrow." she replied, trying to hide her paper.  
  
Vegeta tried grabbing at it several times, but Tera kept on moving it away from him. Finally, after a few minutes of struggling and wrestling for the paper, Vegeta got it from Tera and started reading it. His eyes ran over every single word, slowly; this definitely wasn't an interview. This looked more like a personal diary entry sort of. thing:  
  
"For the past few weeks I haven't been able to sleep. Also, since we had moved in here, Vegeta has been talking in his sleep and waking up in the middle of the night, screaming; he seems to be suffering from some kind of nightmare that seems to be the same every night. I start to worry for him. From what Trunks has told me, his father has had a rough past... Poor, poor boy."  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vegeta asked, setting the paper down on the desk.  
  
"Okay, its personal writing," Tera quickly replied, grabbing the paper off of the desk and setting it inside her work folder.  
  
"Sure as hell don't sound like some kind of interview," Vegeta said glairing at her.  
  
"What can't a woman write what's on her mind?"  
  
"Not if it's about me!"  
  
"Look," Tera said, standing up. "You don't own everything. You might have been Prince of the Saiyans wherever you came from, but that doesn't mean you command and rule over everything here. I, sure as hell, won't take to you're commands!"  
  
"All I asked is that you don't write about me, look after me or anything okay? I can take care of myself!"  
  
With that, Vegeta stomped out of her room, into his and slammed the door. Tera sighed lightly, shuffling with the papers on her desk.  
  
"He'll grow up someday," she told herself. 


	3. His Nightmares

***Chapter 3- His Nightmares***  
  
(About a month later)  
  
What's wrong with me? Vegeta thought as he sat by the door waiting for Tera to get home. I should be out training, and instead I'm sitting here by the door waiting for some woman to get home. Damn I've gotten pathetic! I have got to block out whatever this is that is trying to surface. Emotions, puh.  
  
Lilly walked by as he was staring at his fingers. She stopped as a small grin came upon her face; she knew this was the perfect opportunity to tease him.  
  
"Aww how sad," Lilly taunted, walking over to him.  
  
"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You are waiting at the door for Tera to come home aren't ya?" Lilly teased, grinning.  
  
"What kind of stupid joke is that?" Vegeta asked. "You really are getting bad with you're teasing and taunting jokes about me. No, of course I'm not waiting for some woman to come home so we can yell and scream at each other for the whole evening."  
  
"Why else are you sitting by the door then?"  
  
"I'm bored, that's all."  
  
"Why aren't you in your room?"  
  
"Look I don't want to be locked up in a cage all day! I have freedom to go wherever I like in this house, or anywhere else!"  
  
Trunks walked out into the living room as they were talking, scratching his head.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked, confused.  
  
Lilly turned away from Vegeta.  
  
"He's just being a stubborn ass like usual!" she replied, glairing at him over her shoulder.  
  
"You are the one who always starts this!" grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Please can't we have peace in this house for at least one moment?" Trunks asked, trying to get them to stop yelling at each other.  
  
"Have we ever since we first moved in?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, no," replied Trunks, "but I want a fair shot at it!"  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Tera walked in. Everyone just turned and stared at her. She blinked.  
  
"Hey what are you guys up to?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"I'm trying to get the arguing to stop for at least a minute around here." Trunks replied.  
  
"Hah," Tera said, walking into her room to drop off her stuff. "Good luck on that one! I think that's nearly impossible!"  
  
"If we try I'm sure we can have some peace," said Trunks.  
  
"Well I'm not going to be prancing around happy, singing songs," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms, "especially with HER." He glares at Lilly.  
  
"Diddo," Lilly said, glairing back. "Who would with such a low life scum bag who can't even admit he has a thing for-"  
  
'That's it!" Vegeta screamed, jumping at Lilly.  
  
Tera walked out of her room and stood over by Trunks as Vegeta and Lilly started brawling in the living room.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Tera asked him.  
  
"When hell freezes over..." Trunks replied, an anime sweatdrop going down his face as they kept on fighting.  
  
*** Again, paralyzed... frightened; the same nightmare was back over and over again every night. He started to be afraid of going to sleep... afraid of the same haunting dream...  
  
He felt the pressure on his back; a finger digging slowly into his spine. This man... err "thing" had the power to kill him right there and then, but for some reason was choosing not to. Instead, Frieza decided to torture him, slowly- probably to frighten him not to ever try to rise up against him, like he ever could anyway.  
  
"I can sense your fear," Frieza told him silently. "I can also sense your anger towards me."  
  
The rest of Frieza's fingers went onto his back and dug in slowly, causing Vegeta to flinch, but hold back the rest of his pain. Frieza had a small grin come across his face as he could see the pain that filled Vegeta's face. He had a great muscle build, Frieza thought, for a weakling.  
  
"Does this hurt poor monkey?" Frieza loved taunting him as the words rolled off of his tongue slowly.  
  
Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, afraid of seeing what he feared. He hated Frieza's face... hated it with such a passion, but yet was scared of it as well. He felt Frieza's hands moving up to his shoulders... that cold, cold touch- he hated it; but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Slightly, he started shivering; that touch seemed to turn his blood cold. He hated the thought of Frieza... especially since he knew what was coming next like it did every other time...  
  
"Still bruised and sore from before?" Frieza asked moving around Vegeta to the front of him. Vegeta turned his face away, still squinting his eyes shut. A cold finger touched his check and turned his face to be in front of his. "You know what's coming why close your eyes?"  
  
The urge to say something about his ugly face...  
  
A hard, sudden punch came to Vegeta's chin, knocking his head back a bit. Frieza's hands clasped onto his spiky, jet black hair: such soft hair for such a strong and tough warrior. He pulled back his head, as far as it could go without snapping his neck, watching Vegeta's breathing get harder.  
  
''Don't think I don't know what's going on in that head of yours," said Frieza. "I can read you like a book."  
  
Frieza ran his hand down his chest and punched Vegeta hard in the stomach. Blood, Vegeta coughed up as Frieza gently released his grip from Vegeta's hair. Then, Frieza continued to run his hands down...  
  
Vegeta sat up again screaming, but this time when he sat up, he ran right into Tera, who was sitting right there. It seemed like she was waiting for him, but when he did run into her, immediately, their arms wrapped around each other. He held onto her tightly; he didn't who why he did but he didn't want to let go. Maybe he was just comforted, just a little, by someone being there for him... for once.  
  
"W-what are you doing here in my room?" Vegeta asked, pulling back slightly and looking at the clock. "It's two in the morning!"  
  
"I heard you talking again," she replied, still holding onto his back, "and you sounded like you were in a lot of pain. I came in... and you looked so... just so sad and frightened. You've been doing this every night and it's really worrying me..."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stared at her; no matter how many times I say I don't want people to care or I hate people stay away from me, she still cares about what's going on with me... Weird.  
  
"It's nothing really," Vegeta mumbled, looking away from her.  
  
"It has to be something," Tera replied. "You're shaking..."  
  
She was right and he hadn't noticed it; he was shaking, very badly in fact. He looked back over at her.  
  
"Can't you tell me what's going on?" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes.  
  
Vegeta turned his head away again. Tera took her hand and gently placed it on his cheek, and slowly moved his face back towards hers. This touch, it felt so much better than Frieza's in this nightmare- her's felt warm and... so pleasant. Damn Vegeta, you shouldn't be thinking like this, but, he couldn't stop...  
  
"Sometimes it feels better to let someone know than to keep it all bottled up," Tera told him, still with her hand on his face.  
  
"It's just something... from my past..." Vegeta said, softly.  
  
"What?" Tera asked. "You can tell me..."  
  
Vegeta thought it over; part of him was telling him to push her away and just make her leave, but something else was telling him to tell her...  
  
"Long ago..." Vegeta started saying, softly and unwillingly, "I was on a ship with an evil man, err, 'thing' Frieza."  
  
"I remember Trunks telling me something about him," Tera said. "He was a very terrible creature."  
  
"He had destroyed my home planet of Vegeta. He took me because I was the prince and also I had a great power level he though would be useful in the planet trade he was running. But..."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell anybody else about what happened on that ship, but he didn't want to keep it to himself. There was something else about her that was telling him to tell her...  
  
"In several ways, he... um... he... 'abused' me, mostly by hitting or beating me up. He also did... other things I'd rather not talk about..."  
  
Tera just looked at him, gaping slightly; she knew what he was talking about. Silence filled the room as she searched for something to say.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I don't need people looking after me or feeling sorry for me," Vegeta growled, letting his cold heart dominate again. "You're lucky I even told you that much!"  
  
"Why won't you let anybody close anyway?" Tera asked.  
  
"Because I don't want anybody close!" Vegeta replied. "I don't need anybody close!"  
  
He realized he still had his arms around her and quickly moved his arms away. Turning his head, he pushed her away from him.  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered lowly under his breath. "I don't need anybody to watch me okay?"  
  
Tera slowly stood up.  
  
"Okay," she said finally.  
  
Their eyes met one final gaze before she left his room and went back into hers. Vegeta laid back down and started thinking to himself like he usually did. Why did I hold onto her? I just don't get it what's wrong with me... I'm getting some kind of attraction to her. This isn't good. Well, I should be able to push it off for a while- forever!  
  
With that last thought, he went to sleep. 


	4. A Love Debate

***Chapter 4- A Love Debate***  
  
(This is about two months later from the last chapter)  
  
"Damnit!" Lilly screamed as she furiously ran down the hall. "Vegeta where are you? I'm sick of your jokes! You should have told me Ayeka called me and asked me to pick up Sasami instead of telling her I was running naked down the street singing 'let it rain marshmallows' you stupid..."  
  
She stopped in the middle of the living room. Looking around, she noticed the place seemed so quiet and peaceful; Vegeta seemed to be nowhere in sight. Lilly stood there puzzled. Then, out of nowhere, Vegeta came and knocked her to the floor. He laughed as she stood back up and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Lilly screamed at Vegeta.  
  
"It's fun to make fun of you," he replied, chuckling.  
  
"Likewise," she muttered.  
  
"Oh? Like how?"  
  
"Tera."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. Great, Lilly is trying another stupid joke on me and she thinks it'll actually work... hah I'm not gunna play this game.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I know you like her!" Lilly yelled. "It's so damn obvious and you definitely can't hide it well!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her; why is his personal life so interesting to her? Well, they've never gotten along so she just likes to try and tease me... hah what a fool. He turned away and started walking to his room.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered.  
  
A grin came across Lilly's face; she knew she had hit a spot in him he wasn't comfortable with. She tapped her fingers gently against the kitchen table and watched him slowly walk away.  
  
"I'm sure you'd be glad to know she's dating Phoenix right now..." Lilly added.  
  
He stops suddenly; she had to be kidding- Phoenix? Ha, that guy was such a weakling! Why would she choose such an idiot like him? He turned around slowly and faced Lilly.  
  
"Phoenix?" Vegeta asked. "That loser? That weakling?! Hah, that's kind of pathetic and low for Tera huh?"  
  
"Tera can do what she wants you know?" Lilly replied, crossing her arms. "Sides, he's more of a man that you probably could ever be. Ahh that look on your face is priceless!"  
  
There's no way I can win this one, Vegeta thought. He grumbled and walked off into the other room. I swear I will kill her someday...  
  
"Oh look, TERA'S HOME!" Lilly screamed.  
  
Vegeta popped his head quickly from his door frame. Lilly started laughing and Vegeta realized once again he was tricked. Damn, he shouldn't even thinking about that woman anyway and now he was reacting to her name. Urg, I should punch myself in the stomach for this. He grumbled and stuck his head back into his room.  
  
"Haha, I was KIDDING!" Lilly laughed; this was heaven to torture him.  
  
"If you weren't married to my son I'd kill you," Vegeta muttered from his room.  
  
"Like you could anyway!" Lilly yelled back. "I'm the Goddess of Life!"  
  
No reply came from his room. Lilly stood there and waited.  
  
"What are you out of good comments for me?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Leave me alone," replied Vegeta, "I'm tried."  
  
Lilly bit her lip; this was odd, usually he had some kind of comment for her but he was being more solitary than normal. Odd, even for him. A small grin came across her face as she though that maybe she really did get to a part of him he wasn't comfortable with. This is the perfect opportunity to do this, she though as she opened the door slowly.  
  
"Maybe I'll go visit her since she's also interviewing Trunks," she said loud and clear.  
  
Lilly waited right outside of the front door for him; she knew he was going to follow. About a minute later, Vegeta opened the front door slowly and jumped when he still saw Lilly standing there.  
  
"So you want to come along?" taunted Lilly.  
  
"Just to get out of the house," replied Vegeta, walking ahead of Lilly.  
  
"Suuuuure," she teased.  
  
The whole way there, Lilly jumped around Vegeta, bugging him with annoying questions and just being plain stupid. Why... please someone remind me again why I agreed to this? Vegeta thought to himself. He looked around at the scenery and thought, "Well, maybe it is better being somewhat settle, except I feel weaker- I haven't been training in what seems like forever! Maybe I'll ask Trunks to spar later..."  
  
"Dazing off again how sweet," Lilly said, floating around him.  
  
"You're an idiot," Vegeta muttered. "I'm thinking about fighting."  
  
"Okay yeah..." Lilly laughed, "if you call it 'fighting'..."  
  
"Are you drunk again?" asked Vegeta, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nooooo," Lilly said, stretching her O's. "You would know if I was drunk..."  
  
"Man if this is you normally, I sure don't want to see you drunk," Vegeta said, increasing his pace.  
  
They got to the building (finally, it seemed like forever dealing with Lilly) and walked inside. Vegeta looked around the place; this was only his second time being in here so he didn't know where they were going. Lilly waved cheerfully to the people as they walked by their offices, with Vegeta rolling his eyes. After walking up a few flights of stairs, they got to the production room, where the interview was taking place.  
  
"...and I'm Tera Evans. Thank you Trunks for being here tonight and thank you all for watching."  
  
"Cut!"  
  
Tera and Trunks walk off of the set. Trunks sees Lilly and smiles as she runs up to him.  
  
"Hey," Trunks said, hugging her then kissing her.  
  
"How pathetic," muttered Vegeta.  
  
"How sweet!" Tera said.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at her strangely; why would she think that's sweet I mean come on... Lilly's a total beyoch- oh yeah she's looking past that... still that mushy-mushy stuff is just... ugh.  
  
"Can't you just wait to have a great husband like this one?" Lilly asked Tera and Trunk held her in his strong, muscular arms.  
  
"Yeah," Tera replied. "Hopefully it'll come soon."  
  
"Maybe Phoenix is that someone..." Lilly said.  
  
Lilly glared over at Vegeta as she said that. Lowly, he growled a warning at her not to piss him off even more today.  
  
"Maybe," Tera said, sighing.  
  
Is Tera actually considering that? Vegeta thought, watching her face expressions, seeing she was truly thinking the idea over. For that weakling, he continued thinking. Why would she actually fall for that weakling?! He's just... pathetic! I never liked him to begin with and this sure doesn't make me like him even more. He didn't notice Lilly was watching him as he watching Tera. Vegeta coughed, trying to interrupt the silence and hopefully change the subject.  
  
"Hah, you're pathetic!" Lilly said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You are obviously jealous!" teased Lilly, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's insane!" Vegeta yelled back, "me jealous of some weakling? Hah!"  
  
"You're just denying," Lilly said grinning. "I can see right through you!"  
  
"Lilly," interrupted Tera, "I appreciate you trying to make me sound like I'm wanted by many guys, but that's definitely not true."  
  
"Oh trust me," replied Lilly, looking at Vegeta, "I'm not lying."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared back, remaining silent. Why do you have to be so childish Lilly? He thought. It's quite ridiculous...  
  
"Oh Trunks," said Lilly as she turned and faced him, "Ayeka called. She wants us to look after Sasami for about a week. Are you fine with that?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks replied, with a smile.  
  
"Okay then we'll go pick her up," Lilly said.  
  
"How boring," muttered Vegeta.  
  
"Well I have work in the office to do anyway," said Tera. "You guys go ahead. I'll be home in a little bit."  
  
Trunks and Lilly went to leave one way as Tera took some papers and headed down to her office; Vegeta hot on her tail. She didn't really think about Vegeta following her until he spoke:  
  
"Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"What's the occasion?" asked Tera, walking into her office with him behind her.  
  
"I'm just bored that's all," he replied, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Don't blame you," she said, messing around with some papers on the desk.  
  
Vegeta sat there and just watched her; it was quite amazing how much work this woman could do. Letting his mind drift off, he though about her, then shook his head quickly as he realized what he was doing. After a few minutes, he was getting frustrated and decided to start some small talk.  
  
"How was the interview?" he casually asked.  
  
"Just perfect," she replied, sitting down in her chair. "The audience seemed to love it, especially the part about how much he loves Lilly-"  
  
"Psh," Vegeta interrupted, "why would something like that be so interesting?"  
  
"People love to hear love stories," Tera replied.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "Love is... dumb."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"All it does is hurt you," he stated. "I don't see why people want to indulge in something that just brings them pain."  
  
"You get a great joy out of having someone to love and then losing it than spending your life alone," Tera told him, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. "Love gives you this great feeling; an indescribable feeling you never want to go away. Being alone, choosing to be alone, gives you pain. I don't see why people indulge in loneliness if it only brings you pain."  
  
Vegeta chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Love is for the weak," he mumbled.  
  
"Love is for the strong," contradicted Tera, looking him straight in the eye," the ones who have the guts to take on a chance of being in love and to stay with it."  
  
"It makes you weaker!" he yelled, standing up. "You give into some one and you get weak."  
  
"Everyone has a weakness... but love makes you stronger; It gives you something to defend and fight for... something to live for..."  
  
"So does leading a life of being a warrior. It gives me something to live for, everyday trying to train and grow stronger and take down anybody who stands in my way."  
  
Tera sighed softly and shook her head as Vegeta sat down.  
  
"You just don't get it," sighed Tera.  
  
Vegeta just sat there and watched her; they held a gaze for a minute and she suddenly turned to the stack of papers and started going through them. He just sat there watching her, not even realizing her arguments were going through his head and he was seriously thinking about them. Shaking his head he thought, "I'm letting my guard down..." As he watched her, there was an object on her desk that caught his attention: a picture with two people in it. He stood up, walked over there and picked up the picture and looked at it.  
  
"Are these your parents?" he asked, looking over the picture.  
  
"Yes," she muttered softly. "That was a long time ago, before they died."  
  
He looked up from the picture and looked down at her. Tera just continued to work on organizing her papers. Always, she seemed as if there was something in her past she was ashamed of as well; she never talked about her past. Maybe she had a really tough childhood as well.  
  
"...my regrets," he said, setting the picture back down on the desk.  
  
"It's alright," Tera replied, "they died when I was very young. It's all in the past. I barely remember them anyway... What about yours?"  
  
Vegeta hesitated; he hadn't ever really been open with anyone about his past, except for what he told Tera about his nightmares. Well, I guess I have nothing to lose he decided.  
  
"As I had told you before my home planet of Vegeta was destroyed," he finally said. "I was about ten when Frieza took me away. I don't remember much of my parents at all."  
  
"That's terrible," said Tera, looking up at him.  
  
"I don't really care," Vegeta replied. "As long as I'm fighting I'm fine. Fighting is my life. It's all I live for. Hell, fighting runs in my blood as a Saiyan..."  
  
"What does all of the fighting lead to?' she asked him. "What's the purpose of being in control of everyone? Won't it get boring having everyone else below you?"  
  
"I enjoy seeing people below me," he coldly replied.  
  
"You enjoy killing all of those people?!"  
  
"It's not like they matter to me," he said, turning his head away from her.  
  
"How could you be so cold and heartless!?" yelled Tera, standing up.  
  
"How could I be anything else when I didn't have a heart to begin with?" he asked.  
  
"Deep down, everyone has a heart," Tera replied. "They just need the right person to unlock it."  
  
Tera walked out of the room and down the hall, very angry at Vegeta. Of course, he followed and kept up a steady pace with her.  
  
"Not true," he continued the argument. "I know I don't have a heart; the only one thing I DO have the passion for is fighting."  
  
Tera stopped and turned; facing him and causing him to stop.  
  
"How would you ever know if you didn't even give it a chance?" confronted Tera. "Or did you with Bulma-"  
  
"I didn't love her!" Vegeta blurted. "I never have and never will! It was just... a small affair that happened... but I could never love her or anybody else!"  
  
"Do you plan on spending the rest of your life alone Vegeta?" Her eyes glared deeply into his dark, shielded eyes.  
  
"I'm a fighter, not a lover."  
  
"You won't be able to fight for the rest of your life," Tera said. "Vegeta, honestly I think you should at least try to be a little more settled."  
  
Tera turned from him and started walking again, with Vegeta following.  
  
"I don't need to be settle," he told her.  
  
"Everyone does at times," she replied, checking her watch. "If you don't mind me, I have a date to prepare for."  
  
"Why would I mind?" asked Vegeta, walking beside her.  
  
"Considering the way you were acting about Phoenix," Tera said, "I just thought that something was up."  
  
"I just don't like weaklings."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be around me," replied Tera. "Aren't I a weakling?"  
  
"I don't like anyone, okay?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You should try to!"  
  
Vegeta watched her walk out of the building; he didn't dare follow her when she was angry. He decided he was going to wait for a while until he went home... but... what Tera had said did give him something to think about- he didn't want to think about it but it was something that would be stuck in his head for quite a while.  
  
"Women," he grumbled. 


	5. There's A Surprize!

***Chapter 5- There's a Surprise!*** (Around Midnight)  
  
"Who's up for another game of monopoly?!" Lilly asked.  
  
Trunks and Sasami moaned as Lilly grinned: they sat over a board game of Monopoly they had just finished.  
  
"We've already played that three times in a row!" Trunks commented.  
  
Lilly looked over to the window where Vegeta had been sitting and just staring out of.  
  
"But Veggie-Head hasn't joined in yet!" Lilly spoke loudly.  
  
"He's too busy moping around in his room," Sasami whispered.  
  
"Hah!" laughed Lilly. "He's lovesick alright! Too damn bad he won't admit it... hell by the time he lets his pride down it'll be too late!"  
  
"What about Tera?" asked Sasami.  
  
"I'm not sure how she feels," Lilly replied. "Right now she's with Phoenix and I haven't asked her about Vegeta...?  
  
"Something is going on between them," added Trunks. "They have some kind of connection; I can see it!"  
  
Just then, Tera opened the door and walked inside, with the biggest smile on her face. She was still dressed up from her date and was purely happy. Lilly turned over to her and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well you've been out late," Lilly said, grinning. "Welcome back! How'd it go?"  
  
"So perfect..." dreamily replied Tera.  
  
'Trunks," Lilly said, "do you mind putting Sasami to bed while I talk to Tera for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks replied.  
  
Trunks took care of Sasami as Lilly and Tera sat down on the couch. Slyly, Vegeta listened in from around the corner to their conversation.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Lilly.  
  
"We just went out for dinner and then a walk," Tera said, "nothing really that big..."  
  
"Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Course," Tera replied, blushing, "but it was just so perfect..."  
  
Vegeta leaned himself slightly out from the hall to get a better view, but as he did so, he accidentally tripped over the lose rug and fell flat on his face. Tera and Lilly both turned and Lilly started laughing.  
  
"Gee," she teased, "it looks like Vegeta is listening in... how odd for someone who doesn't care for these kinds of things..."  
  
"I was not listening in!" denied Vegeta. "I was just merely walking by!"  
  
"Uh huuuuuuuh," Lilly muttered. "Sure."  
  
Vegeta walked into the living room towards Lilly.  
  
"Do you want me to-?"  
  
Vegeta stopped as his jaw dropped at Tera; she was dressed so beautifully, in a red dress that fit her perfect slender but full figure. Her hair and make up was done so beautifully, he just stared in awe. "Damn she's stunning," he thought as he watched her. "What the hell? What's wrong with me?" He shook his head slightly and looked back to Lilly.  
  
"Oh you have that look in your eyes!" Lilly teased. "Hah, isn't that cute? Oh Tera, you have him under your power-"  
  
"Don't make me blow you up!" interrupted Vegeta as he held a threatening gesture to her.  
  
"Please let's refrain from that!" Tera yelled.  
  
Trunks came back out as Tera had screamed at them.  
  
"Lilly," he said, "I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to head off to bed now."  
  
"Yeah I want to go to bed too," Lilly said.  
  
Lilly glared over at Vegeta with a cunning look as if "I know something and I will use it as blackmail". Both of them headed off to their room as Tera said goodnight and went to hers, with Vegeta following; he thought long and hard about what so say.  
  
"How did your date go?" he asked after a while.  
  
"It went well," Tera replied softly, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Vegeta just watched her moments and emotions.  
  
"Do you love him?" he asked, studying her reaction carefully.  
  
"It really isn't any of your business if I love him or not," she replied, turning away from him and taking off her high heeled shoes.  
  
"Well I was just wondering since you talk of love so often," he tried to coax it out of her, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"I haven't really been with him that long to be in love with him," replied Tera. "I'm not sure if he's the type I'm looking for."  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked, looking over at her.  
  
Vegeta's stare made her feel uncomfortable. Following his look, she turned her head downwards and stared at the floor not saying anything; for some reason, she just couldn't talk to him about it...  
  
"Too personal?" he asked.  
  
"...in a way," Tera replied, still looking down.  
  
Vegeta watched her; he got the feeling she didn't want to talk. But after a while:  
  
"Actually," Tera started, "I-I'm looking for a strong man, someone tough, but at the same time they have a soft spot somewhere on the inside; someone who cold make me laugh."  
  
"Why am I listening to this?" Vegeta thought. "Hell, why am I caring about her? I've never been so nice to anyone..."  
  
"Oh well," breathed Tera. "Life isn't a fairy tale."  
  
"That would be kinda scary," Vegeta said, "all of those fuzzy woodland creatures dancing around and singing..."  
  
Tera started laughing, bringing a smile across Vegeta's face. Tera stopped and noticed.  
  
"That's the first time I've really seen you smile," said Tera. "It looks really nice..."  
  
"That rarely happens," Vegeta said, turning away.  
  
"You look so much better when you smile."  
  
Vegeta turned and just stared at her.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" he asked.  
  
Tera smiled at him  
  
"Not at all," she replied.  
  
Vegeta just watched her starring at him until out of nowhere she started stretching his face.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled as she messed around with his face.  
  
"Lighten up!" laughed Tera.  
  
"When pigs fly..."  
  
"No really c'mon!"  
  
"I think I'll pass," said Vegeta, heading towards the door.  
  
"Fine then!" Tera said, throwing a shoe at him jokingly.  
  
Vegeta left with a small smile on his face.  
  
"At least he isn't being a total asshole like usual," Tera muttered to herself.  
  
***  
  
Taking deep breaths, he concentrated on his power; he had gotten weaker from the last time he had tried to train himself. He started powering up, slowly at first but he was increasing the intensity of his power. Looking at his surroundings, he saw that this barren environment was the perfect place to not have to worry about Lilly screaming at him for killing people during his training.  
  
Hardening up his muscles, he raised his power even more. His power was increasing slightly, but it wasn't good enough for him. Damn, he thought, too bad Trunks is busy today or else I would've asked him to spar with me. He concentrated on a pile of rocks and made them explode. Then, he sensed something from behind him. As he turned around, his jaw dropped slightly as he saw Tera floating there with him.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked, slightly powering down.  
  
"I heard you were training..." answered Tera. "So I came to help."  
  
"You?!" Vegeta said, shocked. "How could you help?"  
  
"You aren't the only one who can power up," she replied, beginning to power up.  
  
Vegeta watched with his jaw dropped; some woman could have powers just like me? He sensed her powers as they rose up, getting stronger and stronger by the second. Amazing- she had a close power level to his... very close.  
  
"How...?" Vegeta asked, breathless. "H-how did you get such a power level?"  
  
"Training," replied Tera, with a certain confidence Vegeta never saw in her before.  
  
"You fight a lot?" he asked.  
  
"I used to everyday," Tera replied. "When I got a real job I stopped and only did it on my free time because I was too busy."  
  
Vegeta grinned; he never knew she could fight.  
  
"You wanna brawl?" he asked, grinning, certain he was going to win.  
  
"Why not? Tera replied.  
  
Immediately after her last few words, they had begun to fight. Tera matched up to Vegeta's speed and he was most simply surprised by it. They punched, kicked, and elbowed each other fast, blocking each others blocks as they did so. They flew around, trying various attacks on one another, blocking them. Damn, Vegeta thought, she's pretty damn fast for a human. Finally, after a while of fighting, Tera finally gave Vegeta a strong uppercut. He jumped back and stared at her, stunned.  
  
"You HIT me?" he gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Tera replied, "what's it to ya?"  
  
Vegeta growled at her and started fighting again; this time, she elbowed his back hard, knocking him forward until he got back in control. He just glared at her.  
  
"I'm purposely letting you hit me you know," Vegeta yelled with rage.  
  
"Sure," Tera yawned.  
  
Growling, Vegeta flew towards her at full force. Yet again, they released a hard driven energy. Vegeta fought with all of his might and swore to beat her. Then, to end the fight, Tera kneed him hard in the stomach. Vegeta grasped his stomach and coughed and just gave her a cold stare.  
  
"You... beat me?" he growled, still with his cold glare.  
  
"I really guess so," she replied, floating to the ground.  
  
Vegeta growled at her; how could he have let a woman beat him? Ugh, what an idiot. He floated back down to the ground and just watched Tera.  
  
"Where did you learn how to move so fast?" he asked.  
  
"It's just a natural thing I've been able to do," she replied. "I've never really learned it from anywhere..."  
  
She couldn't be human, Vegeta thought; not with that speed.  
  
"So," Tera said, breaking a small awkward silence. "Shall we go back to the house?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed.  
  
There is something more to this than what it seems, Vegeta thought as they headed back. I've never met a woman with a power level such as that before. Maybe, just maybe, this one is- nah I've got to be kidding myself.... 


End file.
